Untitled
by jane.cartier
Summary: Rufus witnesses Dan and Blair's first fight as a couple. A little fluffy ficlet that was floating around in my head. Didn't know what to name it, if anyone has any suggestions let me know. BTW, didn't proofread this one so might be full nonsense...


Rufus was making his way back to the loft from his grocery shopping trip. Lily had been out all day trying to find a way to get Ivy to leave their apartment. She hadn't been in a good mood since she came to Brooklyn and he was hoping that he could make his bolognese sauce that she loved so much to cheer her up. It wasn't going to be a romantic affair since Dan would also be there but they could still make a nice night of it with some family bonding. Of course, Blair would also be there since she seemed attached to Dan at the hip at this point. He didn't mind, she had been surprisingly pleasant to be around. But Rufus' quiet plans for a family dinner were completely dashed when he opened the door to the loft and he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

Blair and Dan were standing across from each other both looking extremely upset. They seemed to be arguing and hadn't noticed him yet. Dan was gesturing frantically at the open laptop and Blair was seemingly trying to defend herself. He moved as noisily as he could to the kitchen and began putting things away very loudly hoping that they would notice that another person had walked in. But they didn't, they were as usual lost in their own world that included no one else. Knowing Blair, this was likely a scheme that blew up in her face. He didn't want to get in the middle so he stayed silent and thus overheard the argument.

"Wait Dan, I can explain!"

"I don't think this needs an explanation Blair. I got the message loud and clear."

"It's not what you think, if you would only listen to me."

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can say to make this better."

"But it's not what it looks like."

"It's not? You mean to say that my girlfriend doesn't secretly enjoy watching-."

"Stop! Stop, don't you dare say it out loud!"

"Fine, if it helps you to feel less ashamed of it, then fine, I won't say it out loud. But I can't believe this! I can't believe that you actually like watching _that _stuff. And secretly, when I'm not around! Without me! I thought that we did things like this together. I thought it was our thing. I guess I was wrong."

"No, no! It's not like that. It is our thing Dan! It's just that I thought you wouldn't be into something like this."

"Well sorry to shock you but I'm not. I'm not into it at all Blair."

"What?" she seemed shocked and hurt by this at the same time.

"You wouldn't even try it? Not even if I asked you to?"

"No way. It's completely despicable. I can't even believe that someone so intelligent would resort to something like this."

"Oh please! You can be so judgmental sometimes!"

"There's nothing judgmental about it! What you were watching is utter garbage and borderline abusive and gross."

"It is not! They're in love, it's not wrong if they're in love."

"It wasn't love Blair. That's not love. That's just twisted and it's acting."

Blair gasped, horrified by what Dan said. This was pretty bad. Rufus had seen Blair and Dan argue before but never like this. This was bad. This was not going to end well. He closed a cabinet particularly loudly to alert them to his presence but they weren't paying attention.

"I can't believe you said that!" she moved slightly towards him as if to touch his arm but he pulled back and he didn't think it was possible but Blair looked even more hurt than before.

"I'm going to need some time with this Blair. I can't even look at you right now."

With that, Dan turned away, no doubt to lock himself in his office like he always did when he was in a brooding mood.

Rufus thought that this might me a good moment for him to make his presence known so they could take this conversation somewhere more private. Like Dan's bedroom.

"Ahem. Hello, I was just…"

"Oh, hi Rufus," Blair replied a little too brightly. She immediately accompanied her words by sliding over to the laptop and shutting the lid to hide, well, whatever it was.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes I noticed."

"Is everything alright?"

"Dan's a little miffed at me right now," she said lightly as if it didn't bother her. If she didn't look horrified and close to tears, Rufus might have believed her too. But he didn't.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I just…we've never fought like that before," and then she ran off to Dan's room with her hand covering her mouth holding back a sob and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Rufus was right, that didn't end well at all. He really didn't like getting in between the young couple but Blair seemed to be extremely upset and Dan would regret it later if they broke up over a silly issue so he went to try and talk some sense into his son.

He knocked on the door of his office before sticking his head in to test the waters.

"Can I come in?"

"I can't really stop you. You're going to anyway and say whatever it is you're going to say."

"I'll take it," he walked in and leaned over his son's desk and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Dan, it's me, come on."

Rufus took a deep breath and prepared for a very awkward conversation. He thought that he would never have to give his son _the talk_ again but he geared himself up for it again. "Look Dan, I know you can be a little judgmental sometimes but maybe you should learn to open yourself up a little."

"You're seriously taking her side?"

"I'm not on any side. But a relationship is about exploring each other. In every way. I mean you don't have to do things you're uncomfortable with but you love her and I know you'll regret it if you don't at least give…whatever it is she wants a chance," said Rufus feeling incredibly uncomfortable with whatever it was that a girl like Blair might be interested in.

"You're probably right. I did lose it a little. I mean it's not that bad. Lots of other people are into it. Maybe I did overreact."

"Yes, just a little bit. Plus, you're healthy young people there's nothing wrong with trying new things in the bedroom," Rufus said finally feeling a little comfortable as long as he wasn't explicit.

"What?"

"Dan, you're a 21 year old guy, there's nothing wrong with experimenting a little bit. Lily and I did crazy things in the bedroom when we were your age."

"Eww. Gross. Stop talking. Why are you telling me about yours and Lily's sex life? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I am talking about yours and Blair's argument, what else?"

"What does that have to do with yours and Lily's sex life?"

"Oh for god's sake Dan, I was just giving an example. You can be so uptight sometimes. Look, all I'm saying is that you might not want to belittle her wants and desires because she might take them elsewhere."

He sighed heavily before saying, "we've never fought like that before."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"She talked to you about it?" he said sounding surprised.

"I wouldn't say talk. It was more her saying that then running into your room in tears."

That definitely caught his attention, "she was crying?"

"Well, she was a little teary. I'm not exactly sure Blair Waldorf cries."

"Oh god. I'm an idiot. I have to talk to her," he said before rushing out of his office and into his room. Rufus took that as his queue to go back to making dinner. But before either could exit the room Blair walked in and Dan immediately went to her and they both stood in the doorway talking softly effectively blocking the only exit to the room and also effectively forgetting that he was once again in the room.

"I was just coming to talk to you."

"I came to talk to you. I hate fighting with you."

"Me too. It's awful."

"I thought you said I couldn't be awful," she said coyly, obviously fishing for compliments. All of the petty things Blair had done in high school aside, he would give her the credit of knowing how to work his son.

"You can't be awful. But fighting with you is the most awful," said Dan.

Rufus almost rolled his eyes and smiled at the same time. His son had inherited the cheese factor from his father.

"I'm really sorry. If it really bothers you I'll stop watching it."

"No, no. If you like watching it then that's exactly what you should do. I don't want you to change for me."

"Really?" Blair asked, looking mystified at the idea that someone would let her be herself.

"Really. In fact I think we should watch together from now on."

"You'd watch with me? But Dan, you hate it!"

"I know, but you like it, and I'm willing to give it a try. Besides, it can't be worse than the Merchant Ivory retrospective you made me watch," he said teasing her a little.

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked bewildered.

Dan took her in his arms before replying, "yes, yes of course. I'll watch… _Twilight _with you…"

**A/N: I have no idea what this was, it was just floating around in my head and I needed to get it out. Not really my best work but I hope it entertained you for all of five minutes. ;) **


End file.
